


Sick Days

by altkeys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once watched you scale a building with two bullet wounds in your shoulder, so how does a cold manage to knock you out so completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5. Taking Care of a Sick Partner
> 
> I just wanted to thank you guys for being awesome and not laughing me out of your fandom. This has been a really great couple of days.

Clint clutches tighter at his blankets and moans into the pillow.

"I'm dying of the plague," he whines pitifully.

"You have a cold." Phil counters.

"Just put me out of my misery. No one has to know it was you. Blame it on HYDRA."

Phil tries not to roll his eyes."I once watched you scale a building with two bullet wounds in your shoulder, so how does a cold manage to knock you out so completely?"

"Was trying to impress you back then. Don't have to anymore, you're stuck with me."

Phil smiles fondly and runs his fingers through Clint's messy hair. "I have to go to work, is there anything you need before I leave?"

"The ability to breathe out of my nose?"

"I'll work on that. In the mean time, there's chicken noodle soup in the fridge. I bought more orange juice last night, but don't drink it all in an hour this time. Darcy should be by around nine to check up on you and, barring any emergencies, I should be back around noon."

"You're skipping out early for me?"

"Don't get used to it."

Clint grins widely and stretches out on the bed. "You're so into me."

"Don't you have a sore throat? Why are you still talking?"

"If the snark builds up, I explode."

"You're a ridiculous person." Phil re-tucks the blankets around Clint's body and leans down to kiss the top of his head. " Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can stay."

"I'm just gonna go back to sleep. You go and make sure the world's not falling apart without me."

"I'll see you when I get home."

"Try not to miss me too much."

\--

Clint may be sick and tired and congested, but his hearing's still good enough to catch Phil's mumbled "easier said than done" as he walks out the door. Suddenly, Clint's outlook on life is a little bit brighter and he finally lets himself fall back asleep.


End file.
